


Twelve Parsecs

by LeonDesdichard



Series: Sourwolf and the Spark [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2x04 AU, Abomination, M/M, Smut, Star Wars reference, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonDesdichard/pseuds/LeonDesdichard
Summary: This is a response to what I think that should have happened between Derek and Stiles during the pool scene in Abomination in 2x04. Sterek as usual.Please comment would love to hear what you guys thinkBtw sarcasmismyweapon saw that you liked sterek so I thought I would give you a gift





	Twelve Parsecs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarcasmismyweapon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/gifts).



Derek always thought that it would be fire that would kill him, not drowning in a pool with Stiles Stilinski barely able to keep him up after treading water for nearly two hours. Erica was over in the corner still unconscious the lizard creature circling around the pool making it so that neither of them could even hope at trying to make an escape even if Derek wasn’t paralyzed from the neck down. 

“I’m going to try and go for my phone.” Derek looked to Stiles asking him if he was crazy because of the fact that he was the only thing between physical harm and the lizard creature. Because he wanted nothing to happen to Stiles. Nothing. 

Derek knew the exact moment that Stiles was going for his phone and as he fell he hoped that Stiles would reach him. Knew that he would. But when Stiles still hadn’t returned to come and get him he saw darkness surrounding him. His vision was becoming darker by the second. Derek was confused. Where was Stiles? Bubbles were coming out of his mouth as he failed to hold his breath any longer. Where was Stiles?

Stiles was swimming over to the edge of the pool trying to get a hold of Scott. Cursing out loud when he got hung up on by his so-called best friend he tried one more time only to not even get an answer. Hearing a noise in the otherwise silent room Stiles looked over to see bubbles coming up to break the surface of the water. Stiles cursed before moving to go and try and save Derek but upon trying to move felt himself stuck on where the swimmers launched themselves into the pool. 

Stiles jerked and jerked, freaking out when he saw the bubbles stop. 

“DEREK!!!” Stiles yelled finally jerking one last time not even caring that he had just ripped his jacket, ripping the arm at the seams. He dove down, down, down trying to reach Derek before it was too late. Stiles was afraid that it already was too late. Upon reaching the surface he realized that Derek wasn’t breathing. He wasn’t breathing. Oh God. Suddenly he heard a loud roar and upon looking around he saw that Erica had woken up and was roaring at the lizard creature and had somehow scared it off. Which knowing how mean Erica could get was believable. 

“Erica! Help!” Erica pulled the two of them out of the pool and she just stood there in shock not moving to help Derek who still wasn’t breathing. Stiles immediately started doing CPR on Derek pounding on his chest. Stiles then leaned his head back breathing into Derek’s lungs for him. Hoping that Derek would wake up and start breathing on his own, because Stiles would never admit to anyone readily that he liked Derek more than just as friends. 

"Derek, come on! You are not allowed to die!" Stiles yelled frantically as he was struggling to keep on with the chest compressions.

Stiles continued on doing more chest compressions but looked to Erica with a frantic look upon his face before he yelled at her. “Call Scott!” Stiles yelled at Erica before he leaned down once again to breathe into Derek’s lungs. Half-way through his second breath Stiles felt Derek moving and before Derek started choking on the water coming up from his lungs Stiles and Erica turned him over on his side. Derek coughed for a few moments before he let Stiles sit him up. But what Stiles wasn’t prepared for was what happened next. 

Derek grabbed the back of Stiles’ neck and kissed him. Stiles’ mouth opened in shock making it so that Derek had no trouble shoving his tongue into his mouth. Stiles after realizing what was going on immediately responded kissing Derek back in full, and not knowing where to place his hands he put them on the back of Derek’s neck pulling him into him. What was going on? 

Derek as soon as he had started to regain consciousness felt a pair of lips on his own. Stiles. Derek knew immediately that it was Stiles. His lips however brief tasted of what he had only ever imagined he would taste like. Like cinnamon and of warmth. As the water came up out of his lungs all that he could think was that as soon as he was done vomiting up water he wanted to try kissing Stiles again. 

Stiles seemed as shocked as he was by the kiss. Derek was not letting this attraction to Stiles go unnoticed any longer. Shoving his tongue into Stiles’ mouth he was scared for a moment when Stiles didn’t make any motion towards responding. His worries were unfounded a moment later when Stiles started kissing him back with everything he had. 

Eventually the two of them had to come up for air and even after they separated Derek kept his hand wrapped around Stiles’ neck. Both of their foreheads touching each other’s before they separated a little while later. 

“Well that was hot.” The moment was interrupted by Erica who was smirking from where she was sitting near Stiles and Derek. Derek raised one of his eyebrows while Stiles started stuttering, floundering for something to say. 

“I was waiting for you two to finally kiss. Isaac, Boyd, and I had bets. I win.” Erica was smirking as she said this as if winning the bet was the best thing in the world. “What was the bet?” Derek asked after he looked away from Stiles to his female beta. Erica smirked before explaining that she had bet that Derek would kiss Stiles after Stiles had saved his life. “The other two thought that you were too emotionally stunted to act impulsively. I know better.” Erica stood up as she said this letting Derek help Stiles up. Upon seeing the tear in Stiles’ jacket he immediately pulled Stiles’ closer to see if there was any injury that he needed to worry about. 

“Don’t worry Sourwolf I’m fine.” But Stiles let Derek worry about him because it felt nice to have someone worrying about him for once. “Well I’m going to head back home while you take Stiles home.” Derek nodded not hearing any of what Erica had said the two of them looking at each other as if they were the only two in the room. 

On the ride back to his house Stiles’ felt as if he was on fire. His lips were still swollen from the kiss that he and Derek had shared earlier, and he could tell that Derek was trying his best not to pull over and continue what they had started earlier.

Upon reaching the house Derek and Stiles walked through the door. As soon as Derek had turned around after locking the door Stiles kissed Derek hard on the mouth. Derek, surprised paused for a moment before smirking into the kiss and then immediately shoved Stiles up against the wall. 

“Eager are we?” Derek picked Stiles up and started carrying him up the stairs. “You have no idea. I’ve been wanting to kiss you since you were shirtless in my bedroom.” Derek threw Stiles onto his bed pulling off his shirt and then unbuckling his belt and pulling off his jeans and boxer briefs in one motion. Stiles was in the process of pulling his own sweats off when Derek leaned down and yanked them off in a single motion. Derek raised an eyebrow upon seeing the Star Wars boxer shorts that Stiles was wearing before smirking. 

“Are you going to last longer than twelve parsecs.” Stiles’ eyes widened in outrage. 

“I’ll have you know that I will… Oh my God if I hadn’t been attracted to you already then that just confirmed it. You’ve actually watched Star--.” Whatever Stiles was going to say was cut off by the moan that came out of his mouth. Derek’s mouth was heavenly, the stubble scratching against his neck turning Stiles on even more. There was no telling how many times Stiles had jerked off to the image of Derek. His stubble, his hands, and of course that fucking tattoo. 

“Your dad?” It was nearly impossible for Stiles to answer because of how Derek was kissing down his chest stopping to suck on one of his nipples. Biting hard causing Stiles to curse. “Double shift. Won’t be home till FUCK!!” Derek smirked from where his chin was resting on Stiles’ stomach as his hand reached down into Stiles’ boxers gripping Stiles’ member making the teen speechless. Whatever Stiles had been about to say was erased from his mind when Derek removed his boxers and took his entire member into his mouth. 

“FUCK!” Stiles grabbed Derek’s hair and pulled on it at Derek continued to suck and swallow around him until Stiles released his entire load into Derek’s mouth. All of which Derek swallowed completely except for the drop that had gotten on his chin. Stiles followed the motion of Derek’s tongue as it licked up the final drop of his release before Derek reached over into Stiles’ bedside table and pulled out the bottle of lube that Stiles always kept handy. 

Stiles was boneless right now, even if Derek had been about to claw his face off there wouldn’t have been anything that Stiles could have done to stop it. When Derek pushed a lubed up finger into his entrance Stiles moaned at how sensitive he felt post-orgasm. His cock was already starting to show interest at the action as Derek added another finger before Stiles suddenly went ramrod straight, grabbing hold of the sheets upon feeling Derek’s fingers prodding his prostate. 

Upon seeing Derek’s smirk Stiles laughed which made Derek full-on smile before kissing him on the mouth. Stiles then looked down to watch Derek as he lubed up his own member and holy fuck he was huge. Wonder if that was a werewolf thing. 

As Derek pushed into him Stiles cursed loudly from both pleasure and a little amount of pain from the stretch which Derek was subjecting his whole to. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Stiles moaned in response as Derek started thrusting into him quickly gaining speed, Derek placing his hands on the bed on either side of Stiles so that he could get better leverage so that he could thrust deeper into Stiles. Stiles moaned upon feeling Derek releasing wave after wave inside of him. The both of them were panting before Derek stood up. Stiles looked panicked. Was Derek leaving?

Derek returned a minute later with a washcloth which he used to clean the two of them up. Tenderly wiping at Stiles’ hole knowing that he had to be sensitive after two orgasms. 

“You don’t want to wait to clean that up.” Derek was smirking as he was saying this before he leaned down and kissed him on the mouth, savoring the taste that was all Stiles. After Derek had cleaned them both up he laid down next to Stiles wrapping an arm around the teenager before pulling the blanket up around the two of them. 

“This isn’t just a one-night stand right?” Derek who had been kissing him on the neck came up for air and softly said. “I’m in this for the long-haul.” Stiles smiled before closing his eyes, warm and content wrapped up in Derek’s embrace. 

Derek’s loft

“Pay up!” Two groans were heard as Erica collected the twenty-five bucks from each boy upon entering the loft. 

“I can’t believe we lost.” Isaac said looking into his now less full wallet with a pout. 

“I can’t believe we haven’t learned by now not to make bets against Erica. I mean every bet she makes somehow manages to end up in her favor.” Isaac nodded, still upset about the fact that he now was twenty-five dollars poorer.

“I really don’t know why you guys still bet against me.” Erica smirked upon seeing the tell-tale sign that Isaac was thinking of something, probably another bet. 

“How much you want to bet that Stiles is going to be angry at Scott tomorrow?” Erica smirked before thinking of a possible response that Stiles would possibly have. Derek and Stiles were mates, even if they didn’t realize it yet. Erica was deep in thought before thinking up a plausible response. She smirked inwardly. 

“I bet you that Stiles will use wolf’s bane as some response, along with punching him in the face.” Isaac and Boyd smirked, there was no way that Erica would be right. “Deal. Same Amount?” Erica nodded. 

The Next Day At School 

Everyone was surprised by the scene of Stiles punching Scott full-on in the face. Earlier there had been the wolf’s bane in his locker which Stiles had placed in there to the surprise of everyone.

“That’s for almost killing Derek.” Stiles was walking away as Scott was following his friend trying desperately to apologize to him. Meanwhile in the background Erica was smirking as she held out her hand to Boyd and Isaac. 

“Pay up.” Isaac cursed aloud handing over the twenty-five dollars while Boyd just smiled at his friend as he handed over the money to Erica. After placing his hand on Isaac’s shoulder he opened his mouth but was cut off. 

“Don’t even say it!” Erica and Boyd laughed, all three of them smiling as they thought about how Derek and Stiles had finally gotten together.


End file.
